


One Coin, Two Sides

by HornedWyvern



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, More as I go on., Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedWyvern/pseuds/HornedWyvern
Summary: You have been forced to serve as the right hand of the Imperial Chancellor.  He'd found you in Altissia and swept you away, you miss your family and your home but he's ask you to stay and help him for a purpose that he won't tell you. Ardyn is a fickled man and if you play your cards right you can maybe get out of this alive. All you have to do is play along.





	One Coin, Two Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I am trying to write Ardyn in a good light but trying to be most accurate to the character as well. So don’t hate me. Anyway! Enjoy!

How could you have been so swayed by such silken words? 

You couldn’t recall how long you had been in his care. A year? Maybe six months? Time had slid from your mind. All you had come to know was solitude and your duty to aid the Imperial Chancellor in what ever he had requested of you. Your days of tending to vast Altissia’s libraries were just a far memory of long ago, yet you yearned to feel the rows of worn book hides rippling against your fingertips and the savory salt air on your tongue beside it. Some times you could remember a shred of happiness that was you sitting beside the large bay windows of the Library that out-looked the crashing beryl seas. It was in those very aisles you had been snuffed out. 

For a time you served as a librarian as a part time job in Altissia. Rest of it was dedicated to studying Eos’ history at the local university and working on your degree to become a scholar. It was hard times, you toiled in your work but you couldn’t find a better time that you had been more happy and fulfilled. Though it happened, just like any other somber cloudy day. It had just finished raining, the sounds of the rushing waves muffled behind the hazy glass windows.

He had eyes brilliant like precious golden coins. They traced your figure from head to toe, staring at you like a most valued treasure. No one ever in your short life had looked at you that way .. To admit, it made you a bit uncomfortable. You hesitated when he requested to sit with you at the window-side table. He introduced himself as Ardyn, only that and nothing else. Dressed finely in a deep onyx over coat, a thick maroon scarf and fedora. There, with his adroit, smooth voice he weaved his web around you. Unknowingly falling deeper and deeper into his trap. He came off so sweet and kind, not a shred of deceitful intent could be found in the clever smile he simpered at you that whole afternoon. You were taken aback as you left the Library during the evenings hours, greeted by a cluster of armed magitek and Ardyn, himself. 

You asked why, clutching your bag close.

He only replied with a smirk written across his face. Beads of water dripping down from the brim of his hat. The MTs coated in a slick layer of evening dew, their rifles pointed at you. No one – even if there was any one around, bothered to help. To challenge the Chancellor was to challenge the Empire.

“You serve a very important purpose, my dear.”

You sought to rebel as you berated him with questions, your panicked face looking for a escape like a wild animal trapped in a cage. Ardyn chuckled with such bliss.

You begged for release but was soon found yourself leagues up in the air, trapped in a Imperial Airship. Altissia seemed like it was unreachable, it got smaller and smaller as the minutes flew by. Soon enough you were just staring out at a layer of glistening black and clouded moonlight, rain droplets streaming down infront of you. A abyss that sucked up everything that was good and important to you, the tears didn’t stop even after you’d found your own pathetic reflection in the lengthy bedroom windows of Ardyn’s personal suite. 

“Come now, it’s not all that bad. I can assure you, you will be kept in the utmost care while you’re here.” You could see the blur that was his reflection, his voice lingering to you from behind. “No one will hurt you. I can promise you that.”

You were aboard a Imperial Dreadnought. It had to be his own because there was this beautiful suite inside of it. Glittered in metallic gold, hunter green, various shades of crimson with both contemporary and rococo style furniture. One room was dedicated to a office space littered with books and various things, another was a tiled bathroom and the last being a living space that led to a bedroom. An chandelier hung above you, it lit the contours of the space you stood in that had a gateway which was an door to the rest of the ship. Ardyn had made sure to lock it after you’d both come in, promptly taking a place at one of the plush armchairs that decorated the living room.

Your fragile body shook with a fearing anticipation of what he had planned for you. The soft foot steps on the lush pearl carpet underneath you made you squeeze you eyes shut tight to the point where your face crinkled. 

“Oh, my dear pet.” He pitied you.

The chancellor brush his hand over the bare skin of you neck. You let a shielded whine hum behind your pursed lips, your eyes watering due to the tears you couldn’t conceal. All of this was clearly visible in your glossy reflection. You shuttered under his touch as it trailed up your to your chin. He grasped the curvature gently.

“Turn to me, I want to see your face.” His benign voice had fallen flat, you felt his grip become rough and controlled you to turn towards him. The movement caused a quick sting of pain in your neck.

This was such a different light than the man you had met earlier this morning. He had been sweet, treating you to hymns and poems of the old world. Due to to your interest of historical knowledge you had delved into every word he spoke, keen on knowing where he’d learned this all from. For hours you both walked down the aisles of books, trading information back and forth. Now you stared back at some one else – you had been fooled, taken the bait like a worm on a hook. 

This man stared down at you, his grasp around your chin and pushing your cheeks to where they bunched next to your lips. Attempting avoided his piercing, lingering gaze but with a firm press, you shot your leer up at him, it summoned a smirk from the corner of his lips. Ardyn’s body was close which made you press up against the cold, hard glass of the window. It was a riddle why he was doing this, his frigid stare just looked for answers in your watery eyes.

“You remind me of myself.” His voice grinded, his brows furrowed. The smile fading away. 

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this.” You whimper the best you could, instinctively your hands wrapped around the arm wrist that was holding you, a fearful glower shaking in your luminescent orbs.

Ardyn had at least 40 pounds and roughly 5 inches in height to you. Over powering could be a simple task for someone of his stature. “I used to be just as untamed and full of hope. Seeing it now is absolutely disgusting and I will soon free you of it and show you the truth.”

“I - I don’t understand! Just take me home --” Your voice had a bit of bite, budging the sharp ends of your nails into the fabric of his layered sleeves. You were cut off when his grip around your cheeks was harsh enough to halt your speech. 

“In due time I promise I will explain -- and I’ll take you home but for now you will due you duty as a law abiding citizen and serve your chancellor.” Ardyn’s civilized demeanor quickly snapped back like a rubber band. He had your small body pressed fully up against the smooth glass. 

You muffled a hasty response as you attempted to pull his arm away but it felt like concrete. He only moved it when you tried to repeat yourself.

“What was that, my dear?” With his voice he unlocked you from the vice that was his grip.

“I-I’m not a Imperial. I’m a Lucian!” You managed to choke out, feeling bruised around your jaw. The chancellor was certainly more stronger than he appeared to be.

“Are you now? Where were you born?” He spoke like he knew the answer, it made you hesitate and fear how long has he been watching you?

“My name is Y/N. I was born in Cleigne. I grew up in a orphanage in Lestallum then adopted by a family who moved me to Insomnia. So I know all about you Niflheim scum and how you treat the Lucians!” The vicious words came out harsher as you progressed, it only enticed Ardyn’s curious appetite. A pleasing laughter belted from him when you had finally finished, officially letting you go and backing a few steps away. 

“Alright Y/N of Lucis! So it will be-- but for now you are Y/N the servant and assistant to the Niflheim Chancellor.” The words came out among his chuckles, stepping back enough to lean on the arm of the large couch ahead of you. 

You felt a fierce heat fill you from head to toe, gripping your fists and leering at the man ahead of you, his kindled smirk only making you more annoyed by the second. Your place by the window felt like it was still a safe haven -- not for long though.

“What makes you think I will comply.” You growled lowly. 

Ardyn leaned fully on the couch’s arm, he hesitated but you could see from the look in his eyes he was rolling through the words in his head. You held your breath without thinking, his fearsome yellow eyes staring back at you.

“I could release to the public that we stole a Lucian and that would likely start another battle-- Though I’m sure that wouldn’t make my superiors very happy. -- Or I could send back pieces of you to your family? Imagine what your mother would think? .. Maybe I should just cut the whole lot of you and all your friends? .. But do you want to be the source of countless lives lost, my dear? Or hurt your poor mother? Granted we are teetering on one but why not start it now and begin the fun?” 

Ardyn gestured with his hands as he spoke, one tucked under his arm. He looked amused the whole time he spoke, watching carefully for your melting expression. 

“Wh--Whu--” You choked the sound, you saw no bluff in his face. Only the desolation. 

“What do you say?” He started to quietly chide you. Rising from his lean. 

“H--ow. How does this benefit you?” Trying to stay strong you pushed the pictures of your dismemberment and the toils of war from out of your mind’s eye. You had to show that you weren’t afraid of him.

“It benefits me because you have something you need, you are the key to unlocking the future I aim for. Right now.. I don’t need more paper work due to hundred of MTs being killed off but if it happens.” Ardyn shrugged with a hum. “It does. It only just puts a small kink in my plans. But if you comply I can assure you I will keep you safe and well taken care of until your use has been fulfilled.”

The chancellor was getting closer again, he’d taken his hat off and set it on a table-side. Your back braced against the window again, making yourself small.

“So?” Dropping the words like a pin, it complete silence around the two of you. 

“I---” Ardyn waited for your answer, he was asking you to betray your country. You’d become a traitor. What would your family think of you?

“I .. Can’t.” You grazed the pads of your finger tips across the cold, smooth surface. You brows furrowed and did your best to shoot him the most inhospitable glare you could call upon. “I won’t.”

In all truth .. this didn’t please the chancellor at all.

You saw a haze of glimmering red where he once stood, then suddenly he was infront of you -- pinning you against the window again. The room felt darker as if there was a mist in it. You couldn’t tell if the lights were out or not but you were cloaked in the looming figure that was Ardyn; his hands around your neck and squeezing them tight -- the last of the air in your lungs slowly seeping out. You rasped at his arms and wrists with your nails. Pulling and tearing at his clothing.

“Now, my dear .. I will ask you a second time.” Ardyn’s voice was like a husky thunder, it echoed in your ears as you gasped for breath.

His face had morphed into something pale like the surface of the moon. It was cracked like a shattered porcelain plate, the underlying frigid and black which leaked a tar-like goo. It dripped from his mouth and his eyes that had also changed. The sclera were midnight and pupils that unwavering yellow that had drawn you in that innocent morning before. The tar dribbled down his neck and cheeks; dripping on his clothes. 

Your instincts and emotions were incoherent, all you could do was pull and rip at him, one hand attacking his arm and another at his chest. 

“St-St--op--” Your weak, high pitched voice convulsed, Ardyn’s bleak expression staring down at you. “Ar-Ardy..n--”

His grip became tighter, he was shutting the gate that was your air canal. Things started to lose their shape and color -- You could only see Ardyn, tilting his head as he pressed you more for air. His broad body had you braced against the window completely; he was crushing you from all sides. Something between his legs rutting your hips, hard and firm, pressing in his trousers.. as if he was getting some sick pleasure off of seeing you struggle to live.

“St--op -- I’ll --” The last ounce of clarity was running dry, you pushed the words out with a airless mewl. You face all different shades of plum and blue. 

Quickly, you felt the release and sucked in a hardy breath of air, choking beside it. Ardyn’s hands slipped up to your cheeks which had corrected into a lovely shade of rose. He was watching you as you panted for air, leaning his head closer; some of the tar dripping onto your dress and jacket. 

“You’re beautiful when you’re dying.” The words came out like sultry silk, you couldn’t comprehend it. You were enraptured by his fearsome stare. “But - Please.. Continue what you were saying.” 

“I’ll--.. “ You sucked in another breath for air. “I’ll.. be yours .. Just promise m--” and another. “Promise me you won’t hurt anyone.”

“I cannot promise what you ask me.. but I will do my best.” Ardyn hesitated before speaking, his form healing it’s self to the once regal looking Niflheim Chancellor and not the daemon infront of you. His erection for you fell flat, it’s aroused touch no longer pushed at your pelvis. “I can assure.. no harm will come to you as comply to me. Can we come to that agreement, Y/N?” 

You didn’t want to nod, you really really didn’t but you did anyway and the callous pads of Ardyn’s thumbs caressed over your cheek bones. He hummed with a pleased tone, it startled you as he kissed your forehead with a utmost gentle touch.

“That’s my good girl.” the chancellor’s voice seeming infinite. Your belly was riddled with hatred.

It was terrifying how unpredictable this man was. You noted it for later in case he would turn against you again. 

“Now --” The heat of the moment dropped. You started to realize how cold you were from the window and being soaked from the rain. Ardyn took notice all too quickly, seeking the dampness of your skin with his intrigued gaze. Droplets from the goop he admitted still on your chest. 

“You’re absolutely soaked. Come now - let’s get you changed and warmed up.” Ardyn said, pulling you at your wrist. 

You were led into a large door way, it fed into a bed room that had vaulted ceilings with a vast canopy bed draped in crimson red curtains, dazzling matching comforter with gold and alabaster details. It was made neatly and had dozens of pillows littered on it, beside this magnificent bed was a mahogany table whose mate which was on the other side. Front of it was a Rococo inspired love seat layered in shades of grey and red. To the right most was another large scale window and beside it was a closet and changing area. To the left was the mouth of the bathroom which you hadn’t discovered yet. Ardyn just left you near the bed as he fetched something from the closet. 

“Unfortunately your presence is fairly new and I don’t have much for you to wear but I have this.” Ardyn’s voice was distant but he didn’t come with anything but just a square shape blue velvet box. 

You tilted your head at the box. You really thought he was bringing clothes to change into. The chill of the air started to make you quake and teeth chatter faintly. Ardyn’s eyes keen on your pale face.

“W-What is it?” You managed over your teeth.

Ardyn closed in as he presented what was in the box. It looked like a large silver hooped necklace. It was thick, only barely less than a inch wide but it was hewn from fragments of brilliant silver, a secondary obsidian colored loop towards the front of it that jingled when he took it from it’s space. It looked heavy but Ardyn handled it with ease. From somewhere in his vest pocket, he pulled a minuscule pin-like key that made the back of it open up wide enough for your neck to slip in with ease.

“I need you to wear this while we are together. This symbolize your servitude and loyalty to me.. I had it made specially for you.” 

You gazed over the piece in disbelief. It was a collar! Why did he have one made for you? You stared at him with disbelief. How long as he been following you?

“What-- Wh.. It’s a collar? Why?” You looked at Ardyn hoping he was just playing with you but he wasn’t. No lies behind that smirk he gave you.

“You’re correct. This is a collar that you’re going to wear. Pretty thing isn’t it. How elegant it will look around your neck.” He hummed about it so sweetly even though he ignored your second question, it was accompanied by the certain energy that you’d saw when you spoke that morning in the library.

You reluctantly nodded, any more rebellion now and there would be consequences. You’d just plan to escape later, now it was time to do as he said and hope it made him happy. With a subtle nod you unbuttoned your jacket. It was damp from the rain, shedding it off with a jostle of your arms made you feel twice as cold but the warmth of the suite started to tingle on your bare arms and neck. Once Ardyn put the velvet box down, he helped you click the collar into place; it fit almost too perfect around your neck. Not too tight, not too lose. The secondary loop dangling right above your inner clavicles. 

You presented him your neck with a anxious upturn of your lips. Was he pleased of this? He breathed a very relieved sigh to see you in such a state. Ardyn lingered in place with his fingers around his mouth, judging your status as he sat on the love-seat at the end of the bed.

“Take the rest of it off. I want to see what it looks like as a whole.” He said flatly, doing a once more of your body.

“W-What?” You had to ask, you wanted to make sure you heard him right. Your body shaking from the wetness of your dress. 

“You seem to find favor in that word. You heard me. Take off the rest of your clothes.” Once again he was flat but more stern. Your eyes met, feeling yours beginning to gloss over again with fledgling tears. You sucked them away with a secondary nod. Frightened, shaking hands reaching for the straps of your sun dress. 

It wasn’t a trial to take off your dress, it was just a plain thin strapped white dress that was decorated in simple lace and pleating. The collar jingled as you pushed it down your hips and over your feet, stepping out of it lightly. Goose bumps were raised high on your skin, you watched Ardyn over this humiliating request. You unhinged the clasp of your bra which fell beside your dress but hesitated when it came to your underwear, your thumbs hooked over the thin piece clothing of your hips. In the cold air your nipples stood erect, damp from your clothes, coated in dew oh so nicely. Ardyn licked his lips looking at them. 

“Go on. Or do I need to do it for you?” You couldn’t deny the affable question, you couldn’t summon the strength to take them off so without a nod or reply, you came to stand between Ardyn’s open legs. He made a appreciative sound seeing you act so willingly, his hands reaching up the length of your legs and thighs. 

The Chancellor was lazy with his movements, tugging them down slowly and drinking in the sight of your stark body. So innocent, so new, so untouched Ardyn thought to himself. He couldn’t wait to taint you. Your meek hands rested on his wide shoulders and felt the fibers of his cherry chocolate hair and torrid breath tickling against your heavy chest and cocked nipples. The stimulation made you forget where you were for a moment, Ardyn pushing your panties down past your knees brought you back to reality. 

“...Hm.” It was despicable the sound too your ears. You clasped the fabric of his printed mantle tighter. 

Your body was reacting to his gentle caresses and presence. You’d never been touched, ever so this was a whole new ballpark for your body to experience. Ardyn certainly wasn’t the most muscular or skinniest man but he was certainly attractive which was terrible to admit. You womanhood was elated to be seen and touched. Personal juices lubing up and preparing for him to enter you. Your face was hot with a blush as he judged you silently. Either you were worthy or not.

It was hot - and wet, Ardyn’s mouth laced it’s self over one of your nipples; you sifted a sultry whimper from between your mumbling lips. His sticky tongue lapped at it like piece of sugary candy a few times, coating it evenly in his own slick juice. With a firm grasp, he cupped the bottom of that breast as he took the whole fleshy nub into his mouth; this made your knees quiver from the touch. Nursing on it lovingly. With two hardy pushes your knees were apart, almost straddling him. It was such a lewd position but Ardyn relished in your vulnerability.

An refreshing gasp respired from Ardyn, taking his fill on the now hot, red little nub that was your nipple. He’d sucked, toyed and bit on it all to his liking, in this affair you’d scrambled your hands into his reddish brown hair. You pulled and pulled but not a single reaction but your own -- yelping out sybaritic moans of unwanted pleasure. Your body was so green to foreign tough, the Chancellor was more than pleased by this, taking it out on your other breast just as he did the other. Licking them playfully with the edge of his cerise colored tongue. 

“Get on your knees.” The bated words like ice on your throbbing nipple, a last, quick lick til your shoulders were forced down with one of Ardyn’s strong pulls. The carpet was plush but still didn’t mask the burn of it sanding your fair skin. 

Ardyn unbuckled his coat from the large molded button of a insignia you didn’t recognize.. He struggled himself free of it and gave it a hardy toss to the side, draping over the love-seat's arm. Obediently, you sat on your knees between both of his long legs, eyeing the massive bulge in his deep malachite colored pinstripe slacks. Nimble and swift, he undid the fastens to his waist band to quickly free his pulsating wet member. 

You already knew what you had to do, it was right infront of you. The Chancellor’s cock merely inches from your lips, the heat was radiating off it as it was throbbing for your warm mouth; seeping hazy black pre-cum from the aflushed head. That didn’t seem correct for male anatomy but this wasn’t the time to focus on that. Your locks of hair were grasped firmly, controlling you to come closer; you felt you lips meet the humid skin of his shaft. The taste was utterly sour, musky and like sweat. Your frightful tongue cringed back into it’s cavern but Ardyn’s grasp pushed you up towards the head.

His succulent fluids glazed your blossom colored lips. The sweet yet salty taste enticed your tongue. You forced yourself another lick -- then a suck. You gave in and let the head of his cock enter into the cabin of your mouth. A sensual sigh came from above, Ardyn’s grip and the remainder of his body relaxing underneath of you. His grasp only guided you up and down the length of his head and shaft. You -- were oddly liking this and it didn’t taste so bad anymore. .. You wanted more of it. More of that delicious flavor he was giving you. A fog cloaking any your senses but the pleasure that streamed through your body. 

“That’s it my dear.. That’s it..” Ardyn spoke out, his free arm resting on the side of the Love-seat. His golden colored gaze amused thoroughly, his expression was sex-soaked and crimson like yours. “If only you could see how lewd you look, it’s like a work of art.”

You mustered the strength to suck deeper and further, it got sweeter and stronger more you got down as well Ardyn seemed to enjoy more. Your head would bob up and he would push it down, hurdling you closer to the base where his body and cock met. You felt absolutely tranquilized by his delicious, tender member. You crave every inch of it into your mouth. External moans that you’d never though that would come from such a benumbed man softly flowed from his throat. 

Each lusty thrust into your mouth was delectable, dribble of black saliva and semen oozing from the corners of your lips and down your chest. Ardyn’s voice got more hasty the faster he fucked the corners of your sweltering mouth. Knowing that your Chancellor took such pleasure with your body shot straight down to your hips, rocking them, grinding your clit on the wet pads of your fingers. You begged your womanhood closer and closer to release, Ardyn completely grasped into your hair, leaving less and less space between each thrust. 

It didn’t hurt having him shove his shalft in and out of your mouth. You expected it would in any other case but you felt your throat numb from the goo that leaked from his cock. It was delicious and deaden you graciously. It made you drunk for him, asking more and more. Ardyn gave a few final push of his hips followed by a raspy groan. Lingering it while stifling hot liquid rushed into the corners of your mouth. A abundance of black colored cum bleeding out the out the sides but you didn’t let one drop go to waste. Your mouth wasn’t full with him any more but something more delectable. 

“Swallow it all.” The raspy demand wouldn’t go unheard. You wanted to have it all. Ardyn tilted your chin upwards so it all went in..

You made sure he heard a thick gulp of your throat, gawking back up at him, you both sought a slow recovery. The Chancellor was thoroughly pleased, he grinned at your perfect servitude. Each inch of ooze felt like a wonderland as it sunk down into your stomach. You were addicted. You wanted more. You wanted more of him.

Ardyn tousled through his reddish hair, beads of sweat formed around his temples and forehead. He was rosy hot with post-coital sensations, he offered you his member to lick off any traces before sheathing it back into his slacks, a disappointed fuss coming from you. It only summoned a chuckle from ahead of you, asking you to get up as he did.

“Well that was pleasurable.” Ardyn’s voice was cracked a tad but still retained that glib fluidity.

“N-next--.. “ Your lust- drunk voice requested of him, you had been teetering on a orgasm before his own. “Please..”

There must have been something that he injected into you. How could you have gone from fighting and hating him moments before and now gasping for his attention. Could it just his essence? You saw yourself leaning on his chest, pulling at the vest that wrapped his chest. You wanted him desperately inside of you --- though you didn’t at the same time. You just wanted that taste, that feeling he gave you that made you feel this wonderful deliriousness. 

“Eager much? How far we have fallen.” One of his long fingers hooked around the link of your collar, pulling you close to his lips. “How bad do you want me to ruin?”

“I -- I need it.” You reached so hard to meet his mouth. Would taste just as good as his cock? You pressed your tippy toes higher to him. A deep haze over your dilated eyes. “More of you.”

It felt blessed to be indulged in a kiss. Ardyn’s hands scowered to your backside and buttock. There was already a firmness growing again, you palmed it with antagonizing intent to bring the wildness you’d just witness. It resulted in Ardyn -- with one foul swoop -- pulling you into his arms and taking you towards the bed. Just what you wanted, biting at his neck the way there. 

The bed bobbed underneath of you, desperately not a moment less than your stark naked body touched the bed did you search for his belt buckle. Everything in you needed this now, you body was absolutely aching for it. You’d mere just had a taste, a appetizer and now was for the main course. The loop of his belt was almost undone til a gentle hand stayed your own. 

“Unfortunately, I have business to attend to upstairs. My needs have been met but yours will have to wait.” Ardyn remedied what you had done, it was almost funny to him how desperate you were even if his body was reacting fully within his trousers. “So thus will be the life of my aid. Your duty is to please and serve me. That was the agreement.” 

“I -.. I “ You stuttered. The Chancellor’s expression was frigid.

The numb sensation at that moment -- like someone had broken a window -- was starting to wear off. Wide eye you stared at Ardyn who just shrugged off everything you’d asked of him like it was nothing. The space between you was cold, you sought the blankets near you to cover your body in shame but not before another kiss was placed on your lips. 

You pulled yourself away, pushing his chest the opposite direction of you. This only awoke the coerul inside Ardyn, he wouldn’t be denied -- especially by you; he pounced on you like prey, forcing a full kiss onto your mouth. You were pinned, scrambling for release from the weight of his body, his mouth only rolled onto yours, forcing your tongue to mingle with his. More of that sweet essence dripped into your throat, filling you like a crash of the ocean splashing over your face. It sunk deep down to the abyss of your esophagus. The heaviness of the honeyed injection taming you once more.

It ended with your body trying to curl up into a fetal position, your legs half off the bed and Ardyn’s hand full with your hair as he leaned over your body, one supporting him on the bed. He breathed heavy along side you. Your mind started to fade again into the drunken state again. Not able to tell from what was right and what was wrong -- it was much different than before, much more painful this time. There was a headache brewing somewhere behind your forehead. 

“Now -- “ Ardyn started, heaving in one last heavy breath. From the corner of your sight you could see he’d morphed into that monstrous appearance as he’d kissed you. “Behave while I am gone and we will see about your reward.”

You nodded in obedience even if it was painful in his grip. 

“Good pet.” The vice melted into a gentle caress, it trailed down towards your chin and rubbed the edges of your jaw. 

Last few things Ardyn did before leaving the room was tug his coatt back on as well collect the shreds of clothes you’d left. There was a sound that was the large entrance way door shutting behind him. Any fight you had left in you evaporated when the door made a loud click! It was locked and there was no way out. Aside maybe the windows or a air vent? What was the point -- The rebellion was trickling out of you. There was only the heaviness of his essence filling your stomach, absorbing into your system. It made you feel sick, like you were forgetting who you were.

The ache of human flesh caught up with you; your jaw, your knees and throat all burned. It took tired but willing hands to push yourself towards the top of the bed, pulling the sheets back. The link of you collar making a metallic jingle as it moved. You wanted to cocoon yourself away from all of it, hide and never be found so you could sulk in shame. Your mind couldn’t hold straight, only fluctuated for your craving for the Chancellor as will the will to survive and run away. 

You pulled as many pillows onto of you as you could, they weighed down on you and oddly pressed some of the anxiety away. For only a shred of a second you could think clearly, seeing your world of endless plush and darkness. 

Your plan was to escape, you’d find a way when Ardyn wasn’t here. You’d do it soon too, even if it took a few days you were going to get out. You repeated it over and over until your mind became a mist again. There was a voice that continued to echo the mantra but it felt distant til it was nothing .. You couldn’t remember what you were thinking about any more. Your eyes just felt heavy in the dark. You fluttered them a few but gave in to the weight. 

Maybe your dreams would light the way out of this mess.


End file.
